bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Print Publications
Where to buy? There's multiple options available, each having their own good and bad sides. Below are few examples: * Amazon JP * Animate (JP or International depending on where you live) * CDJapan * Kinokuniya Character Books Bungou to Alchemist Official Character Book 文豪とアルケミスト オフィシャルキャラクターブック Release Date: 2017/02/05 Includes 36 authors and their profiles, with author relationship charts, explanations and three questions to each authors. Timeline of the authors, peek at the game's food, items and explanation of terms as well as interview with the game's developers can be found from the end of the book. ※ Comes with a serial code for in-game Decor item "Stuffed Animal Desk". Bungou to Alchemist Official Character Book Kai 文豪とアルケミスト オフィシャルキャラクターブック 改 Release Date: 2018/09/05 Revised version of the first publication. Includes 51 authors with improved profiles, that now display their height, Strolls and Kaika (Blossoming) alternate outfits too. Three all new questions aimed at the authors. Similar publication as the first one with many improvements, but also now has profiles for the Library Personnels too and completely new interview with the game's developers. Publication comes with two posters. First one has been printed to be part of an authors relationship chart, having the book's cover picture printed on reverse side. Second poster has first Character Book's cover picture and on the reverse side timeline of authors. ※ Comes with a serial code for in-game Decor item "Stuffed Animal Japanese-style Writing Desk". Bungou to Alchemist Official Character Book Tsumugu 文豪とアルケミスト オフィシャルキャラクターブック 紡 Release Date: 2019/11/01 Third volume in the Character Book series. Includes 61 authors with their info and sprites. Similar publication as the past two ones. ※ Comes with a serial code for 300 Memoria Stones. Document Collections Imperial Library's Top Secret Document Collection ~Bungou to Alchemist the First Anniversary Guidebook~ 帝國図書館極秘資料集 -文豪とアルケミスト1周年記念読本- Release Date: 2017/11/01 Similar release as the Character Books, but goes deeper into the game's materials while Character Books focus on introducing the authors. As a publication, it is biggest one by content and paper size. Has 45 authors and their profiles with Strolls outfits. Lots of interviews and greetings, as well as deeper talk about the game. Small amount of concept art and talk about author designs, as well as some printed publication art and game art. In the end of the book there can be found collection of author interviews and questions collected from few magazines, as well as collection of dialogues performed by the voice actors between 2016 November and 2017 September in various BunAl Livestreams. The book also comes with a special art poster of Tokuda Shuusei, Shiga Naoya and Kobayashi Takiji, who were elected as TOP3 popular authors among the fans late 2017. ※ Comes with a serial code for in-game Decor item "Stuffed Animal Sofa". Imperial Library's Top Secret Document Collection 2 ~Bungou to Alchemist Activity Record~ 帝國図書館極秘資料集 弐 -文豪とアルケミスト活動録- Release Date: 2019/03/30 Second volume of the BunAl Document Collection series. Being a direct sequel, it has introductions of authors added after the first volume's release (covering authors added between 2017 November and 2018 December). Includes a list of events and their alternative outfits, full art of Memoria Cards (from the first feature to "Butlers' Hospitality" September - 2019 mid-February), a little bit of concept art and other official art seen in promotional and merchandise use (magazines, 2nd anniversary celebration, 2018 calendar etc.). In the end of the book there can be found voice actor interviews of Kakihara Tetsuya (Nakahara Chuuya), Morita Masakazu (Takamura Koutarou), Yonaga Tsubasa (Miyazawa Kenji), Nojima Kenji (Hagiwara Sakutarou), Oosaka Ryouta (Muroo Saisei) and Hanae Natsuki (Kitahara Hakushuu) regaring the Bungou to Alchemist Reading CDs. There is also dialogue for the game's second anniversary livestream's livesituation as well as little story of the Ozaki Clan based on Izumi Kyouka and Tokuda Shuusei's Dining Hall recollection, which won the best Dining Hall recollection title in 2018 and received special art, included as a poster with the publication. ※ Comes with a serial code for in-game Decor item "Stained Glass Indoor Window". Imperial Library's Top Secret Document Collection 3 ~Bungou to Alchemist Change Record~ 帝國図書館極秘資料集 参 -文豪とアルケミスト変遷録- Release Date: 2020/03/18 Third volume of the BunAl Document Collection series. Continuing as a direct sequel to second volume, this publication will have introductions of authors added to the game after 2018 December. Memoria Cards added after 2019 mid-February feature "Butler's Hospitality" will be also included, as well as author sprites with Rings equipped. Literature Collections "Bungou to Alchemist" Literature Collection 「文豪とアルケミスト」文学全集 Release Date: 2017/11/01 Collections of letters and texts written by the real-life authors about each others and so on. Text-heavy publication, focusing on the authors and their relationships. Chapter I: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Natsume Souseki, Chapter II: Buraiha, Chapter III: Ozaki Clan + Satomi Ton, Chapter IV: Kitahara Hakushuu + Nakahara Chuuya + Satou Haruo, Chapter V: Tanizaki Junichirou and various authors. ※ Comes with a serial code for in-game Decor item "Cat-Pattern Wallpaper". "Bungou to Alchemist" Literature Collection Vol. 2 「文豪とアルケミスト」文学全集 第二期 Release Date: 2018/10/31 Similar publication as the first volume. Features authors Mori Ougai, Futabatei Shimei, Masamune Hakuchou, Edogawa Ranpo, Yumeno Kyuusaku and Sakaguchi Ango. ※ Comes with a serial code for in-game Decor item "Window with a Cat-Door". Comic Anthologies Bungou to Alchemist Comic Anthology 文豪とアルケミスト コミックアンソロジー Release Date: 2017/06/20 First volume of the BunAl Comic Anthology series, drawn by multiple artists. Follows 37 authors and their daily life in the Imperial Library. Bungou to Alchemist Comic Anthology Vol.2 文豪とアルケミスト コミックアンソロジー VOL.2 Release Date: 2017/12/05 Second volume of the BunAl Comic Anthology series. Includes 45 authors. Bungou to Alchemist Comic Anthology Vol.3 文豪とアルケミスト コミックアンソロジー VOL.3 Release Date: 2018/06/05 Third volume of the BunAl Comic Anthology series. Includes 48 authors. Bungou to Alchemist Comic Anthology Vol.4 文豪とアルケミスト コミックアンソロジー VOL.4 Release Date: 2018/11/05 Fourth volume of the BunAl Comic Anthology series. Includes 50 authors. Novelizations Bungou to Alchemist Novelizations - case: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke ~Faceless Genius~ 顔のない天才 文豪とアルケミスト ノベライズ: case 芥川龍之介 Release Date: 2019/08/01 Author: Kawabata Junichi "Hey Sensei, this is your sin." To fight the Taints destroying the world inside a book, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke together with the others who were transmigrated by the Special Duty Librarian capable of alchemy, delve into his own work "Hell's Screen". To find out the meaning of the distorted and rewritten story, Akutagawa advances in the novel's world, but one by one his friends fall down by enemy's powerful attacks. Finally reaching the innermost part, what is his "sin" he's facing...? First volume of the Bungou to Alchemist Novelization series. Bungou to Alchemist Novelizations - case: Koizumi Yakumo ~Endless Ghost Stories~ 不終の怪談 文豪とアルケミスト ノベライズ: case 小泉八雲 Release Date: 2020/01/29 Author: Yano Takashi With Izumi Kyouka, Edogawa Ranpo and Nakajima Atsushi, Koizumi Yakumo delves into his own work "Kwaidan (Ghost Stories)". However, no matter how much they keep on defeating taints, the book's corrosion won't stop and they get cornered. Is there an end to this strange phenomenon...? Second volume of the Bungou to Alchemist Novelization series. Other Publications Bungou to Alchemist Meal Book 文豪とアルケミストごはん帖 Release Date: 2018/02/02 Book about authors and food. Introduces different meals seen in the game, authors and their relations to them and even has recipes to some. Interview with the game's developers. Has few manga strips from the Comic Anthology artists. ※ Comes with a serial code for 300 Memoria Stones. Bungou to Alchemist Pia - Touring the Related Places 文豪とアルケミストぴあ ゆかりの地めぐり Release Date: 2018/03/07 Guidebook-like publication about authors and places related to them. From their birthplaces to various living places and memorial museums, as well as some favored places are introduced. ※ Comes with a serial code for 300 Coins.